


A Friendly Face Forgotten

by liiiiiiizzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added later, also Headmaster goodness, also an OC but he's cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiiiiizzzz/pseuds/liiiiiiizzzz
Summary: Makoto Naegi was once a normal guy. Had normal friends, lived a semi normal high school life. Well, not really. Then Enoshima happened, and a lot more happened, and he forgot a lot of things. Including his childhood best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto remembered he had friends before this all began. Not his friends in Hope’s Peak Academy, but... actual normal friends. He could meet them after classes got out at the local arcade, spend all afternoon with them, and make his way back to the dorm without feeling so out of place. 

Now, he couldn’t even remember their faces.

Enoshima messed with a lot, that was for sure. Large chunks of his high school life were just gone for good. Cultural festivals, sports events, and meetings of his own personal going home club. No matter how much they might have tried repairing these, the damage that was done was permanent. Enoshima broken many things, and ruined so many memories. All that remained in their place was an uncomfortable, ringing static. It wasn’t painful, really. Just.., annoying.

It annoyed him how he just... forgot things now. Sometimes it would just be something simple, like what he did for his 7th birthday. Or sometimes, it was something he can’t believe he forgot, like the time Komaru won a manga contest and was going to be put in a small comic magazine. Or the time his childhood friend kicked an awesome goal in gym class, or when a girl “confessed” to him behind the club buildings (It was a joke, his friends told him later on). Because of Enoshima’s devilish actions, precious time was stolen away from him. 

So much had been happening the past few years, it left him with no time to even wonder or worry about that small group. He’d been tasked with saving the world, carrying on their memories. The title of Ultimate Hope was not something to be taken lightly, he told himself. There was no time to really relax. But... there were those quiet moments. Sitting in the 14th branch offices late into the night, or those moments where Kyouko actually got him into a bed but sleep just wasn’t going to come to him. 

_I wonder if they’re still alive,_ he would think to himself while staring at a computer screen, _If they’re out there, I hope they’re okay._ Though, he couldn’t even remember their faces. Just like the quiet memories of walking home from school on a hot summer day, they were just static. Perhaps Enoshima thought if he remembered them, he’d have some glimmer of hope. A reason to despair once she told him about their “deaths”. A stepping stone for her message. Their faces were grey, blurry, and... nothing. 

Time went on, however. Obstacles kept being thrown in their way, leaving Makoto hardly anytime to lose focus. He had to protect his friends, his family, and his hope. Thinking about anything else than what was right in front of him would get in his way. Right now, the whole saving the world thing was number one on his list of priorities.

But... as quick as it started, it ended. He survived Tengan’s Final Killing Game, saved the Remnants of Despair, and somehow managed to do it without losing any limbs. Kyouko was by his side, and all of his friends and family were recovering. He started his plans to rebuild Hope’s Peak Academy from the ground up. His name was everywhere. Tabloids, news headlines. Somehow, he had inspired people. Saved people he had never met, led people down a path of hope. He helped them find a light in the darkness. All because he held his head high. Makoto Naegi was no longer just some kid that managed to stop Enoshima Junko. He was now an inspiration, a hero. Hell, some people called him a legend. 

And now, things had settled down. Well, sort of. They had recently announced the plans to rebuild the school to the public. It was met with... mixed reactions. But, Makoto reassured them all. What happened would never happen again. People believed him. Students from all over the country (and even some overseas applicants) sent their applications in in bunches. People inspired by Makoto stepped up to help as volunteer staff members. He promised he would be able to pay them one day once cash flow started coming in. Everyday there was a new stack of both potential employees and students for the new headmaster to take his time sorting through. A warm cup of disgustingly strong coffee by his side, and a stack of new applicants. That’s normally how everyday started now.

He wasn’t sure why he was stuck on this application though. The man in the photo was about as average as the come. He wrote he had no special interests, but he wanted to make some sort of change in the world. Though, he claimed he was pretty good at athletics. Though, Makoto still didn’t know why he had to set this application in a special pile. 

Kyouko had joined him for a session of application sorting. Her meetings regarding the Detective Library were on hold for the day, so she decided to join him in the endless paperwork. Quiet time among the two of them, talking about the potential all of these students and staff had. She noticed the papers set to Makoto’s left side, tucked under his arm. “Did you go over that one already, Makoto?” She asked, taking a sip of tea and setting down the papers she was working on.

“Huh?” He poked his head up from his own stack, lifting his arm to see what she was talking about. “Oh, this? Yeah... It’s for a staff position.” Kyouko reached to grab it, glancing it over. “H-He seems like a nice guy, sort of... I guess underqualified.” He rubbed his neck out of habit while Kyouko studied. “But, something seems... weird about it. Like... I swear I’ve seen that guy before! But, he said he never worked for the Future Foundation anywhere on there... Maybe I met him somewhere while out on work.”

The room was silent as Kyouko read it. Makoto stopped his explanation. Kyouko picked up her mug once again, taking a sip. After a few minutes, Kyouko’s voice broke through the silence.

“ _Sekogawa Izumu_.” She spoke the name out loud, “3rd year student at Dusk High School before the Tragedy began.” Her eyes moved back to match Makoto’s, “Perhaps there’s a connection there. You attended Dusk for a short amount of time before Hope’s Peak Academy, correct?”

“Well... I was planning on it... I went to middle school at Dusk.” He chuckled, “It’s where I met Maizono-san. I told you about that before, didn’t I?”

“Makoto.” Kyouko returned to looking at the application, “You have told me much about your middle school times. Including some stories including a certain ‘Izumu’. If my memory is reliable, he was a member of the soccer club. You still visited him once we started high school.” Kyouko kept an eye on Makoto’s facial expressions. There was only so much Makoto remembered about his everyday high school life. He was an open book. It was easy to tell if he was struggling. His vision would focus, the small wrinkles on his forehead would show more. He’d think very hard, using whatever processing power he had to recall something. She’d been by his side long enough to see that much.

And he was doing exactly that. Setting down his paper, crossed him arms, and went into some deep through. His facial expression turned strained. Eventually he began to scratch his cheek. Another habit he had. Kyouko sighed. 

“Did she remove that as well, Makoto?”

“....” He was quiet for another long moment. “I… I think. His name is… familiar, but… I can’t really remember him. So… We can come to that conclusion too.”

“I see. Shall we bring him in for an interview, then?” She placed the paper on the desk, the pile reserved for accepted staff members. 

“A-Are you sure?!” Makoto set down his paper too, “I mean, if we were close friends, I feel bad… What if he hates me? If... “ He stopped his thought, and took a deep breath. No, Kyouko knew what was best at times like this. He had full trust in her. “If you think it’s a good idea, then… I don’t mind. Maybe it’ll help get rid of that static.”

Kyouko smiled. “Perhaps. Would you like me to get you soem fresh coffee, dear?”

“Yeah… That’d be nice.” He chuckled, “Maybe a snack too. Maybe Asahina-san made some doughnuts today.”


	2. Chapter 2

Izumu couldn’t help but feel like this was all a set up.

Sure, he’d seen Makoto’s face everywhere the past few years. The guy was pretty famous now, huh? He was thrown into a bad situation and did what he did best. He also knew this “new” Hope’s Peak was Makoto’s idea. So, he had to be here somewhere. But, when he was called in for an interview, he was greeted by… a woman.

He’d seen this woman all over the place too. In fact, Izumu was pretty sure this woman was more famous than Makoto. Kirigiri Kyouko, former Ultimate Detective. Pictures really didn’t do her justice. Kirigiri was breathtaking in person. Soft looking, pale skin, long lavender hair. Izumu always thought she was pretty, but this was a different level. Time really did her good, huh? Her left eye was a little cloudy compared to the right, but he didn’t feel the need to ask. Something probably happened. Strange to not see people with some sort of injury these days.

But, it bugged him. If this was an interview for a job here, where the hell was the headmaster? Shouldn’t he have a say in this, or something? Or was Kirigiri the actual headmaster? Izumu pondered all the possibilities. All the scenarios wandered through his head until Kirigiri’s voice cut through the silence between them. She had been reading through a few documents. Izumu could only guess it was his application.

“Naegi-san is not going to be joining us today.” She stated, tucking hair behind her ear, “He was asked to meet with some of our builders. I figured you were excited to see him, so I apologize for making your trip out here unsuccessful.”

Izumu stared at her for a moment. Damn, she was good! He hadn’t even said a word since he sat down in this weird conference room. No wonder she was a detective. Perhaps she could actually read minds. “D-Don’t worry about it!” Izumu raised his hands in defense, “I’m sure Makoto’s real busy nowadays. Sort of unrealistic to expect him to have the time, right?”

Kirigiri kept her eyes on him, almost like studying him. Izumu sort of just sat there, picking at the tray of snacks that had been brought in. He unwrapped the rice cracker, taking a bite. Maybe it was best if he filled this silence…? “N-Nice place you got here,” He commented once he finished swallowing, “I only saw the old building from the outside when we brought Makoto back, or on TV a lot. Looks totally different on the outside now!”

“It would have cost too much to simply renovate each room in the previous building.” Kirigiri noted, flipping her page, “By the time we had left, the Future Foundation had taken the materials they needed and left the school without much security. Looters had come and took whatever they could, it seems. Copper wire, furniture, whatever food was left here.” She was direct. “Naegi suggested tearing the building down completely and starting from something new.”

“Oh.” Izumu picked up his cup of tea, staring at it. That must have been a hard choice for Makoto. He loved Hope’s Peak Academy, didn’t he? Spent a lot of time here. Sure, the place probably wasn’t easy for him to think about now, but Izumu grew up with the guy. “So… You guys must really trust him, huh?”

Kirigiri didn’t answer that question. Izumu didn’t really know why he asked it. It was just the first thing to pop in his head and he blurted it out. A habit he had.

They sat in silence for a little longer. Izumu snacked on another rice cracker. Is this even an interview? He thought to himself, shoving the wrappers in his pocket.

“Don’t worry, We’ve already decided to hire you,” Kirigiri stated, setting the papers down, “I called you here to clarify a few things.”

Izumu shot up. “Really?!” He lit up, the half a rice cracker he’d set on his lap flew in the air and landed on the floor, “T-Thank you so much! I’m all ears, Kirigiri-san!”

The look on her face was serious. Izumu didn’t notice the pain in her face. He was too excited to actually be here, near his childhood friend again.

But, her voice quickly cut his celebration short.

“Naegi-kun does not remember who you are, it seems.”

_Oh._

_That was it._

Izumu’s excitement drained from his face. “What do you mean…?”

Kirigiri picked up her mug, taking a sip. “Enoshima-san did many things to us, including erasing important memories. Things such as events that held meaning, or people she believed to be significant in our lives. We’ve tried to get them back, with some success and some failure.” Izumu kept her eyes on her, no real idea where this was going.

“He’s tried his best to remember many things about his time in high school and middle school, but the methods she used messed with many more things that expected.” Kirigiri looked towards the windows in the room, letting out a silent sigh, “”So, when you see him, please don’t assume he remembers much.”

“I… see.” He sunk into his seat. Trying to process what just happened. The details of Enoshima’s adventures wasn’t secret, but he had no idea how deep it went. She messed with these guys pretty badly. A lot of stuff was kept secret, and it was probably kept secret for good reason. Hearing someone he considered to be his best friend not remember anything about him dug deep, stabbing his heart.

He bent down after a few minutes to pick up the cracker off the floor. “I… guess a lot more happened than we thought.” The remnants of the cracker were set on the table next to the half empty tea. He went quiet, processing it all. The years they spent together, walking home from school. Hanging out on the weekends. He still remembered the text he got from Makoto saying he got accepted into Hope’s Peak. Waiting for him outside the school gates, letting him escape from the overbearing talent the place oozed.

“With that in mind, you can choose to leave, of course.” Kirigiri broke his train of thought, making his gaze turn back to the woman, now stirring her tea in the mug. “If you came here just for him, then keep this as a warning. But, I believe there’s more to you coming here than seeing him again, correct?”

Izumu stared back down at the floor, thinking about her words. She really hit the nail on the head… “I… lost my entire family in all this. All my friends, and really… everything I sort of knew.” He spoke quietly, his hand landing on the back of his neck, pushing up against his hair line, “But, when I saw Naegi, I thought… Well, I guess I saw him surviving as my sort of sign. So… I kept going, thinking one day, I’d see him again. And… It sucks that he probably won’t have any idea who I am, but… I consider the guy my best friend. So... I don’t think I could just leave him. Not that I’m here. And like him… I guess I wanna try and fix the world, too.”

Both of their eyes moved as the door clicked open, being pushed carefully. “Kyouko…?” Makoto’s voice entered, as he stepped through the door frame, “You in here? Komaru said you were in a meeting…”

Wait, Komaru?! Izumu felt a wave of relief roll through him. Komaru made it… Holy shit. He chuckled to himself as Kirigiri stood up, heading to greet him at the door.

“Just meeting with a new staff member.” She replied, brushing off her skirt. “He seems to be quite capable. We’ll find a good place for him.”

“Oh!” Makoto chuckled, scratching his cheek, “Well, that’s good, I guess… W-Was I interrupting..? I just wanted to see if you wanted to eat lunch together when you were done...”

Izumu watched the pair interact, uncertainty building in his stomach. That… That was the same Makoto. The same Makoto that he watched get dumped by a girl in the 8th grade. The same Makoto that he’d wander the city streets with on the weekend, stopping at all the cafes and trying the latest snacks. The same Makoto that’d beat him in all the rhythm games in the arcade, but would fail miserably in any fighting game on the planet. But… at the same time, he didn’t know this Makoto.

The man standing before him now had been through hell and back, the entire world riding on his shoulders. He’d seen death, stared it in the face, and walked away the victor. Long gone were the innocent days of sharing a blue ice pop together on a hot summer day, or goofing off all winter break and barely making it through finals. Now… Now he faced what the world described as a hero. All Izumu could do now was stare in awe, and wish for maybe, one day, they could share good memories again.

He stood up from his seat, making the pair’s eyes turn. “M-Maybe i should introduce myself, then.” He spoke to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, his voice a bit shaky. But, with a deep breath, he straightened his posture, staring right at Makoto.

“My name is Sekogawa Izumu, and I’ll be working here from now on.” He began, bowing properly, “I have a lot to learn, but I look forward to working with you, Naegj-san!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall its ya boy late late mcgee back at it again with a fic ive had sitting for literally 3 months that i finally got around to writing more of  
> thank u for all being so kind and leaving kudos n comments n stuff it makes me feel good bout my garbage writing skills  
> it says this is being published on nov 1st but its halloween here cowards so dont get a spook  
> idk when ill update again its christmas in retail time  
> also hope u like izumu he's a boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i havent written in a while. and this idea has been floating around my head for a while. it started off as just a short drabble but it's probably gonna end up a short fic (like 2 or 3 chapters). still dont know! just felt like writing.
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
